The Dreamers
by NaraTata Kim
Summary: NO YAOI!/Karena ia adalah seorang pemimpi yang bersumpah demi Bahunya yang patah, demi Lembaran kertas lirik yang dibakar Ayahnya/".. NamJoon mungkin paling lelah dengan mulut pedasmu itu. Kau bisa membuat orang sakit jantung dalam sekejap kalau kerjaanmu mengomel terus dan memasang wajah galak seperti ini./SugaPoint/Mari Mengenal BTS lebih dekat
1. Chapter 1

Karena ia adalah seorang pemimpi yang bersumpah demi Bahunya yang patah, demi Lembaran kertas lirik yang dibakar Ayahnya, demi Perut Laparnya selama berjam-jam, demi SosialPhobia yang dideritanya, Bahwa ia akan menjadi Sukses. Ia akan meraih mimpinya dan berada dipuncak tertinggi hingga tidak akan ada lagi orang yang menghinanya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Agustus, 2010**

"Min YoonGi-Goon"

Seseorang melambaikan tangan di depan wajah pucat pasinya yang kurang tidur. YoonGi yakin sekali melihat gerak tangan tersebut. Hanya saja netra kosongnya tak bergerak sedikitpun. Kelereng gelapnya seakan akan tidak merefleksinya kehidupan di dalamnya. Ia tengah berdebat dengan 'sesuatu' di dalam kepalanya. Bolehkah dirinya melempar plakat Keramik di depannya pada kepala seseorang hingga sekarat? Atau bisakah dirinya membenturkan kepalanya sendiri hingga hancur agar bising berisik dalam kepalanya lenyap tanpa sisa?

"YoonGi-ya"

 _Ada yang menyentuh wajahku._

YoonGi menggerutu marah saat ia merasakan tangan dingin menangkup wajah pucatnya. Ia menggeram kesal. Ia ingin menampar siapapun yang berani menyentuh wajahnya. Ia tidak suka. Hampir saja tangan besarnya menyentak kasar jika saja ia tidak mengkap wajah sedih Eommanya yang menatapnya lekat. Itu ibunya. Dan ia baru saja berpikir untuk menampar wajah ibunya sendiri.

"Adeul… ka..kau.."

YoonGi menemukan wajah pedih ibunya dengan mata berair. Ia tahu ibunya adalah wanita tegar yang tidak akan berakhir secengeng ini hanya karena menatap wajah pucatnya yang kosong tanpa ekspresi. Kenapa ibunya menangis?

 _Apa salahku?_

YoonGi ingin menanyakan hal tersebut dan menyemburkan ratusan alphabet yang tersusun dalam kepalanya namun ia malah berakhir menatap kosong ibunya tanpa diksi sedikitpun. Terakhir kali dirinya buka suara, ia berakhir dipojok kamar dengan menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan cakaran melintang di lengannya. 'sesuatu' dalam dirinya membuat ia tak bisa bernafas karena begitu banyak pikiran buruk yang bersesakan di dalam kepalanya.

Seseorang yang sebelumnya melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya kini berbicara panjang lebar dengan Ibunya. YoonGi tidak mengerti kenapa ia masih harus duduk di ruangan putih pucat ini sementara dirinya merasa baik-baik saja dengan keadaanya.

YoonGi ingin mengatakan bahwa orang-orang yang _menatapnya_ adalah dalang dibalik apa yang dideritanya. Bukan salahnya jika ia ingin berlari ke pojok ruangan saat orang memandangnya rendah. Bukan salahnya jika ia menjadi mengamuk dan hampir pingsan saat melihat orang di sekelilingnya _menertawakan_ dirinya. Dan bukan salahnya juga jika dirinya berakhir di sini. Di ruangan terkutuk ini.

"Aku sudah tidak mengenalinya lagi. Aku tidak mengenalnya" Suara Ibunya terdengar lirih di antara denting Jam dinding dalam ruangan dan dingin AC yang memeluknya.

 _Aku pun tidak mengenal diriku sendiri, Eommoni_.

Sebuah tangan besar menggenggam erat telapaknya. YoonGi ingin percaya bahwa seseorang mungkin mendengar isi kepalanya dan berhenti menatapnya aneh.

Sejenak, YoonGi mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Sang Ayah tengah mengenggam tangannya di bawah meja. Tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun dan tanpa berkata apapun. Ayahnya hanya menggenggam tangannya erat.

YoonGi tahu Ayahnya bukanlah tipe Ayah romantis yang akan menyemangatinya seraya menepuk nepuk bahunya dan mengatakan 'semua akan baik baik saja'. Ayah tidak akan memeluknya erat dan membisikkan kalimat manis padanya. Ayahnya adalah si _Tsundere_ kelas kakap yang berwajah dingin dan hal tersebut menurun dengan baik padanya.

"Kami akan mendaftarkan sesi Konsultasi untuknya" ucap namja berjubah putih di depannya.

Ibu YoonGi menunduk sejenak menahan bulir bening yang hendak jatuh di pelupuk mata cantiknya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega melihat putra bungsunya berada dalam kondisi seperti ini? Ia beraharap putranya akan baik-baik saja dan mereka akan pulang dengan tenang seraya bercerita panjang lebar di dalam restoran milik mereka sendiri dan merayakan hari yang cerah ini. Ya,, hanya merayakan hari yang cerah.

"Lakukan apapun. Kami tidak keberatan sama sekali" Akhirnya Ayah YoonGi buka suara.

YoonGi menatap Ayahnya tanpa berkedip. Betapa berwibawa Ayahnya meskipun dua minggu yang lalu mereka sempat baku hantam hingga babak belur. YoonGi menerima tamparan untuk pertama kalinya saat ia hampir membakar tangannya sendiri karena nekat mengambil kertas liriknya yang dibakar sang Ayah. Ia tidak tahu lagi siapa yang sebenarnya kehilangan akal di antara mereka. Dirinya yang hendak mengambil kertas liriknya dalam kumpulan api, ataukah Ayahnya yang murka menentang mimpinya hingga nekat mengobrak-abrik kamarnya dan membakar semua buku liriknya tanpa sisa?

"Abeoji.." YoonGi tidak menyangka ia bisa bersuara setalah hampir 2 Jam lamanya bungkam.

Sang Ayah menatapnya lembut. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Namun lewat mata Ayahnya, YoonGi tahu bahwa Ayahnya mengatakan 'semua akan baik-baik saja'.

18 Tahun..

YoonGi di Vonis menderita Obssesive Compulsif Disorder (COD) dan Sosial Phobia parah.

Dunia terlihat menyeramkan di mata kecilnya.

Semua orang terlihat akan menerkamnya dan menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

Namun ia menolak untuk menyerah.

Sifatnya yang Keras kepala tidak mengizinkannya untuk mundur sedikitpun.

Tidak..

Setelah ia melihat orang tuanya menangis dalam hening mendengar 'Kelainan' yang ia derita.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

 **I Own Nothing except this Story**

 **NamJinYoongSeokJimTaeKook adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri**

 **Tapi Fanfic ini milik Saya.**

 **Inspired by : BTS's Song, Fact, Interview, Etc**

 **Yang jadi ARMY dan mengikuti BTS mungkin tahu mana Fakta dan Imaji dalam Fic ini**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **WARNING! NO YAOI, SEMI CANON**

 **STEP BACK IF YOU WANNA BASH IT!**

 **Still Reading?**

 **Well… I Warned You!**

 **Happy Reading**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

 **Februari 2011**

YoonGi baru saja menyelesaikan kerja paruh waktunya saat dirinya menerima panggilan dari Namjoon. Hampir saja ia membanting handphonenya jika tidak mengingat ia akan tamat jika sampai Handphonenya rusak lagi. Alhasil ia menahan mati-matian amarahnya dan memutuskan memasukkan benda mungil tersebut dengan kasar ke dalam saku tas selempangnya.

 _DongHyukie Hyung dan Iron Hyung ingin keluar dari Grup_

YoonGi menggigit bibirnya kuat saat ucapan Namjoon terngiang di kepalanya.

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga berharap dirinya akan sampai di kantor Agensinya lebih cepat dan bisa menghajar dua kawan baiknya tersebut. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin mereka meninggalakan Group setelah sedikit lagi mereka akan debut? Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi dan dua kawan baiknya memutuskan untuk keluar? Yang benar saja! YoonGi tidak meningalkan Daegu untuk mendapatkan kenyataan pahit ini. Ia tidak _membunuh_ dirinya sendiri untuk menerima penolakan lagi. Bumonimnya akan menyeretnya pulang jika ia benar-benar tidak debut.

"Konsep Idol tidak cocok untuk kami, Suga"

Itu adalah apa yang dikatakan DongHyuk Hyungnya saat ia terengah-engah sampai di Kantor Agensinya dan melihat Anggota Grupnya berkumpul dalam ruangan CEO Big Hit entertaintment.

Nafas YoonGi hampir saja putus saat ia lupa cara menghirup udara. Kelelahan. Lapar. Dan ia Stress saat ini. Namun ia harus tetap bicara. Ia harus menerima alasan yang bisa diterima oleh Akalnya yang putus asa.

"Bukankah kita sudah membahasnya?" Tanya YoonGi susah payah. Hanya karena ia terlambat datang, bukan berarti ia akan bungkam di depan CEO nya yang hanya menghela nafas. "Kita sepakat untuk melakukanya bersama-sama, Hyung"

Iron menggeleng lemah dan mata tegasnya menatap YoonGi lekat.

"Idol hanya akan menjadi robot yang akan menuruti apapun yang Agensi inginkan. Kau tau itu. Aku menolak untuk menjadi Naif. Aku tidak ingin diperbudak oleh siapa pun. Menjadi seorang Idol tidak akan memenuhi Style music ku, YoonGi-Ya. Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang"

DongHyuk tak berani menatap YoonGi tepat di matanya. Ia hanya duduk dengan kepala menunduk. Tak sampai hati melihat wajah putus asa YoonGi di ujung ruangan yang datang dengan keringat membasahi badan kurus dan mungilnya. Ia tak tega melihat tatapan menyedihkan si pekerja paruh waktu yang rela kelaparan hanya untuk pulang lebih cepat.

"Katakan kalian tidak serius.." ucap YoonGi tersendat. Ia melirik Magnae mereka di ujung Sofa. NamJoon tak mengatakan apapun sejak tadi. Namun ia tahu magnae tersebut jauh lebih terluka dari pada dirinya. Ini adalah mimpi mereka. Setelah selama hampir setahun penuh terombang ambing dengan Bongkar pasang member, gonta-ganti Style, dan debut di ujung tanduk, mereka kembali menghadapi kenyataan bahwa mereka akan gagal debut. Mimpi mereka terancam terkubur dalam sekejap.

"Mianhae…"

Hajima.. jangan meminta maaf.

YoonGi merasakan kakinya lemas seketika. Namun sifat keras kepalanya menuntut ia untuk berdiri tegak berhadapan dengan Dua Hyungnya yang Serius untuk meniggalkan Group. Mengabaikan debut mereka yang hanya tinggal sejengkal.

Mata kecilnya melirik sang CEO yang kini balik menatapnya. YoonGi berharap sang CEO akan menghentikan kedua orang tersebut. Ia berharap Bang PD-nim akan meminta mereka untuk mengganti rugi uang kontrak atau apapun. Namun YoonGi adalah orang yang paling tahu bahwa Bang Shi Hyeok tidak memiliki jiwa pemaksa dalam dirinya. Ia akan melepaskan mereka yang ingin lepas, dan tidak akan meminta orang yang melepaskan diri mereka untuk bertahan lebih lama. Sifat yang terlalu manusiawi untuk ukuran Seorang CEO dengan Kondisi Agensi yang sekarat.

"Sa.. Saya harus ke toilet" ucap YoonGi tergagap.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari siapapun, ia memutar tubuhnya cepat dan mendorong pintu ruangan dengan kasar.

 _Lari…_

 _Lari YoonGi-ya_

Ia memerintahkan dirinya sendiri untuk berlari secepat mungkin menjauh dari tempat ini. Namun kakinya berakhir terseret paksa dan berjalan hanya lima langkah selama satu menit. YoonGi melirik orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Staff, artis, senior, Junior, Trinee, bahkan begitu banyak orang yang tak dikenalnya kini melintas tepat di depan matanya.

Beberapa diantara mereka melemparkan pandangan penasaran pada YoonGi yang terlihat linglung dan menyedihkan di saat yang bersamaan.

 _Seharusnya ia benar-benar berlari._

YoonGi merasakan kepalanya sakit luar biasa. Nafasnya tersengal dan ia merasakan dadanya begitu nyeri saat ini. Bukan.. ini bukan karena dirinya yang kelelahan.

Melainkan karena orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia tidak suka tatapan itu.

 _Apakah mereka mengasihani ku?_

 _Apakah aku terlihat menyedihkan sekarang?_

Ia ingin menampar wajah orang-orang yang menatapnya lekat. Dalam sekejap, ia merasa semua wajah asing itu menertawainya. Menertawai kebodohannya yang meniggalkan Daegu demi mimpi konyolnya tentang bermusik. Memang apa yang bisa ia lakukan di Agensi kecil penuh hutang seperti ini? Agensi ini sekarat. Dan bahkan tidak akan sanggup mendebutkan idol satupun. Seharunya ia mendengarkan ucapan orang tuanya untuk menjadi pegawai kantoran dan cukup belajar dengan rajin.

Wajah-wajah asing itu semakin memuakkan baginya. Begitu banyak suara tawa mencemooh yang bekeliaraan di kepalanya. YoonGi tidak tahu apakah itu berasal dari pikirannya, ataukah ia benar-benar ditertawakan saat ini.

Kepalanya nyeri luar biasa, dan tanpa sadar tangannya yang kasar menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

 _Aku ingin pulang._

 _Aku ingin pulang_.

Nafas YoonGi tersendat dalam keputus asaan merenggut udara.

Sialan .

Dengan sisa tenaganya YoonGi berlari secepat mungkin menuju ruangan kecil dengan begitu banyak bilik di dalamnya. Dan..

Ia melakukannya lagi.

Mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya yang kosong. Menjambak surai hitam legamnya hingga helai rambutnya terlepas.

Namun suara memuakkan itu tidak menghilang.

Ia tetap ditertawakan.

19 tahun..

YoonGi menemukan dirinya kambuh setelah sekian lama menjalani sesi Konselingnya yag terakhir. Ia kambuh karena kembali Gagal meraih mimpinya yang terlihat ada di depan mata. Namun masih jutaan kilometers jauhnya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;

Mei 2011

"Namanya Jeon JungKook. Dia akan menjadi Line Vocal di BTS. Aku harap kalian akan berteman baik"

Suara berat Bang Shi Hyeok memecah kehening dalam ruangan 4x4 meter tersebut. Ruangan yang terlalu sempit untuk dijadikan ruangan CEO. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan jika Gedung milik sendiri saja tidak punya? Ini hanya gedung sewaan. Mereka bahkan masih berhutang hingga tunggakannya menggunung.

YoonGi mengerutkan kening saat melirik sosok pemalu di samping CEO nya. 15 tahun jika YoonGi tidak salah menebak melihat tinggi dan wajah naïf bocah tersebut.

"Berapa Usiamu?" tanyanya mencoba memastikan pada bocah SMP tersebut berharap sosok itu akan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tepat di matanya. Namun bocah tersebut semakin menunduk dan berbisik hampir tak terdengar.

 _15 tahun. Lebih muda dari NamJoon._

Itu berarti anak ini akan menjadi Magnae mereka. Ia berharap JungKook akan menjadi Member terakhir yang masuk dan mereka bisa debut.

YoonGi menghela nafas lelah dan menatap Kidoh di sampingnya "Kita punya Magnae baru" bisiknya seraya terkekeh pelan. Hanya sedetik setelahnya ia menemukan JungKook melirik ke arahnya sebelum bocah tersebut kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Kenapa anak ini pemalu sekali? Apa aku terlihat menyeramkan?

"Berhenti menatapnya seakan kau akan memakannya, Suga" ucap Bang Shi Hyeok membuahkan pelototan kaget dari YoonGi.

"Wae?" Tanya YoonGi heran dan tak terima "Apa salahku?"

"Anak ini pemalu kau tau. Sebaiknya kalian bawa dia ke Dorm dan ajarkan beberapa hal padanya, eoh" Bang PD-nim kembali duduk di kuri kebesarannya –jika kursi mungil bobrok di tengah ruangan bisa disebut sebagai kursi kebesaran- dan memberi isyarat pada JungKook untuk duduk di samping NamJoon.

"Woaah.. kau benar-benar masih muda" seru Namjoon saat matanya melihat wajah JungKook dengan jelas.

Mata bulat besar seperti mata kelinci mungil yang ia lihat di kebun binatang beberapa waktu lalu. Rambut gondrong mengikuti gaya idol senior yang tengah popular. Tinggi bocah itu hanya sampai lehernya.

Dan JungKook masih menunduk.

YoonGi menepuk bahu Namjoon hingga namja itu menoleh padanya.

"Ya bekas Magnae.." ucapnya sadis "Bawa dia ke Dorm dan lihat apa yang bisa dia lakukan" perintahnya dengan mata kecil yang tidak memancarkan candaan sama sekali.

Bagus sekali YoonGi.

Baru pertemuan pertama dan kau sudah membuat bocah polos tersebut gemetar di tempat duduknya. 

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **TuberCulosis Saudara**

 **See You Next Time**


	2. Chapter 2

"Abeoji ingin Kau menjalani kehidupan yang normal. Tidak perlu mewah, cukup miliki hidup yang normal dengan gaji yang bisa menjamin kehidupanmu jadi kau tidak perlu mencemaskan akan makan apa esok hari"

YoonGi selalu ingat ucapan Ayahnya saat disuatu sore ia tengah memperbaiki pedal sepedanya yang rusak. Ayahnya yang saat itu sedang membaca buku di Beranda depan berucap tanpa menatapnya. YoonGi tahu kemana arah pembicaraan sang Ayah. Ayahnya sempat menangkap basah dirinya sedang melantunkan baris Rap yang ia tulis meskipun dengan suara menggumam. Saat itu, mata kelam Ayahnya menatap nyalang tumpukan kertas yang ia tulis di atas meja belajar. Mungkin Ayahnya ingin memarahinya, namun pertimbangan bahwa YoonGi masih terlalu muda mengurungkan niat si pria paruh baya. Dan kini, ia mengungkitnya lagi saat melihat sang Anak tidak memiliki keinginan untuk berhenti dari Hobinya menulis music. Tumpukan kertas liriknya sudah jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan kertas ujiannya sendiri membuat sang Ayah mulai khawatir YoonGi serius dengan mimpinya tentang music tersebut.

"Abeoji serius, Yoon" Ucap Abeojinya lagi.

YoonGi memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab Ayahnya. Tangan putih pucatnya memutuskan untuk memutar obeng meskipun benda itu bahkan tidak perlu ia gunakan. Ia hanya ingin menghindar dari pembicaraan Ayahnya. Ia terlalu takut jika dirinya menyahut maka seluruh atensi Ayahnya akan berakhir pada kertas liriknya. Jadi ia memilih untuk diam seraya berharap Ayahnya tidak akan membahasnya lagi. Menganggap music hanya Hobi sementara YoonGi sehingga Yoongi tidak perlu mengucap silabel 'ya' setiap kali pembicaraan serupa terkuak.

Namun YoonGi lupa.

Keras kepala adalah cara Ayahnya menyayanginya.

Seharusnya ia berhenti ketika Ayahnya meminta ia untuk fokus dengan ujiannya. Seharusnya ia menuruti ucapan Hyungnya saat mengatakan YoonGI harus lebih berhati-hati jika ingin menumpahkan afeksinya pada music. Seharusnya ia tidak berlebihan saat orang-orang menghakimi mimpinya.

Awal Desember sekolah menengah pertama, ia nekat tampil di atas panggung publik untuk pertama kalinya. Dan ia menemukan tidak seorang pun menikmati penampilan yang ia bawakan. Tak Seorang Pun. Bahkan beberapa wajah diantara mereka menunjukkan ekspresi mengernyit saat mendengar Lirik Rapnya yang acak acakan dan terlalu _frontal_ dengan kalimat makian. Ia tak seharusnya melakukan itu.

Karena mungkin..

Jika ia melakukannya, ia tidak akan berakhir _collapse_ dengan nafas terengah di pojok ruang kelas. Ia tidak akan berakhir membuka mata dengan bertingkah seperti orang kehilangan akal sehatnya saat seorang dokter menyentuh lengannya,

Dan ia tidak akan berakhir menemukan Ayahnya membakar habis tumpukan buku lirik serta CD demo nya dengan membabi buta seraya mengutuk mimpinya yang sekarat.

* * *

 **I Own Nothing except this Story**

 **NamJinYoongSeokJimTaeKook adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri**

 **Tapi Fanfic ini milik Saya.**

 **Inspired by : BTS's Song, Fact, Interview, Etc**

 **Yang jadi ARMY dan mengikuti BTS mungkin tahu mana Fakta dan Imaji dalam Fic ini**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **WARNING! NO YAOI, SEMI CANON**

 **STEP BACK IF YOU WANNA BASH IT!**

 **Still Reading?**

 **Well… I Warned You!**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Ini adalah kali kelima dirinya menghela nafas.

YoonGi menghitung dalam hati berapa banyak keberuntungannya yang akan hilang karena menurut Ibunya, orang yang terlalu sering menghela nafas akan kehilangan keberuntungan dalam hidupnya. YoonGi tidak percaya mitos seperti itu, namun menyaksikan sendiri dewi fortuna terus meninggalkannya selama dua tahun ini setidaknya membuat ia berpikir ulang tentang keyakinannya tersebut.

 _Daegu_

Rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak pulang ke rumahnya dan bertatap muka dengan wajah Bumonim serta Hyungnya. Ia malu. Dan Takut. Ia tidak mampu menyusun Diksi yang baik untuk sekedar mengatakan dirinya pulang tanpa kabar baik sama sekali. Terakhir kali dirinya pulang, ia hanya bisa mengurung diri dalam kamar dan menghabiskan hari dengan menatap dinding pucat di depan tempat tidurnya. Mengabaikan ajakan Hyeongnya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan, dan mengabaikan Ibunya yang menyodorkan keranjang piknik.

Netranya selalu menatap kosong tanpa binar saat melihat peralatan musiknya dalam kamar. Choi Ikje, Jung Huncul, dan Shin DongHyeok telah meninggalkan Grup hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu tahun. Mengingat bagaimana dirinya berjuang hingga titik ini membuat YoonGi sakit hati dan kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya. Member terus berganti dan pada akhirnya ia selalu berakhir dengan HeoSeok dan NamJoon di ujung mimpinya. Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar debut meskipun PD-nim mengatakan BTS akan segera debut. Bagaimana bisa mereka bisa debut jika Member yang direkrut justru hengkang satu persatu karena menolak menjadi Idol ? hanya DOngHyuk saja yang masih berada di BigHit dan memutuskan untuk menjadi Produser dibandingkan menjadi Idol.

" _Supreme Boi. Aku akan menggunakan nama itu dan aku akan membuat musik yang bagus untuk mu"_

YoonGi tidak menyahut apapun saat DongHyuk Hyungnya mengatakan hal tersebut dengan sudut bibir terangkat samar. Ia tahu DOngHyuk sama putus asa seperti dirinya. Hanya saja DongHyuk memilih untuk meraih jalan yang berbeda dengannya. Mereka seperti saudara. Namun jalan yang mereka pilih hanya beriiringan tanpa menempati tempat yang sama.

Saat Hyosang a.k.a Kidoh datang menggantikan Ikje, YoonGi berharap itu adalah terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan member baru yang dibawa PD-nim nya untuk melengkapi Formasi BTS. Nyatanya, ia kembali menelan kekecewaan saat Shi Hyeok mengatakan masih akan menambah member lagi hingga Konsep Idol yang sebenarnya terpenuhi. Hey.. mau menjadi Idol seperti apa BTS jika hanya dipenuhi Rapper dan satu orang Vokalis?

Maka ketika PD-nim memanggil mereka ke dalam ruang rapat dan mengatakan akan memasukkan Seorang Trainee Aktor ke dalam Grup, YoonGi hanya pasrah dan meremat kepalan tangannya di bawah meja. Ia ingin bertanya mau apa seorang aktor ikut debut dalam Grup, namun ia terlalu lelah bicara setelah ditinggal anggota yang cukup dekat dengannya. Terasa seperti paru-parunya dicabut paksa dan dijejali berton-ton pasir. PD-nim nya hanya meminta mereka menunggu. Maka itulah yang mereka berlima lakukan. Menunggu seraya berharap tidak akan ada lagi anggota yang akan meninggalkan Grup. Tidak Hyosang yang keras kepala, tidak juga JungKook si pemalu yang baru bergabung. YoonGi hanya memiliki keyakinan penuh pada NamJoon dan HeoSeok bahwa kedua Dongsaengnya tersebut tidak akan meninggalkannya. Tidak akan meninggalkan BTS.

YoonGi menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Memikirkan nasib Grupnya di tengah keramaian seperti ini hanya membuat dadanya kian sesak. Ia melirik kursi di sampingnya yang masih kosong. Ia berharap kursi ini akan kosong hingga ia sampai Halte berikutnya. Ia tidak ingin diusik oleh siapapun di sampingnya. YoonGi selalu butuh ketenangan ekstra saat berada dalam Bis yang akan membawanya pulang.

Pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

YoonGi sampai dua Jam kemudian disambut pelukan hangat ibunya yang baru selesai memberi pupuk pada bunga di Beranda depan. Tak ia hiraukan tangan kotor ibunya yang menempel di kaosnya karena ia menolak melepas pelukan sang ibu. Rasanya seakan sebagian beban dipundaknya terangkat hanya dengan memeluk sang ibu yang kini tertawa melihat betapa kekanakan putranya yang nekat merantau sendirian ini.

"Eommoni.." Lirihnya hampir tak terdengar.

"Wae?" Ibunya menepuk bahu lebar YoonGi menunggu kalimat anaknya.

"Eommoni.." YoonGi berucap repetatif seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ibunya menyahut lagi namun YoonGi memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin menceritakan semua beban yang ia tanggung di Seoul sana. Ia ingin bercerita betapa sakit bahunya yang meminggul puluhan kilo beras hanya untuk mendapat lembar Won. Betapa pegal kakinya yang berjalan selama dua Jam untuk menuju Asramanya karena tak sanggup membayar Bis. Betapa perih perutnya menahan lapar hanya untuk menyimpan uangnya agar ia bisa bertahan hidup tanpa Bumonimnya. Ia ingin bercerita tentang rasa kecewanya yang ditinggal HyungDeulnya yang masih membekas hingga kini.

Namun tenggorokannya tercekat.

YoonGi tidak mengatakan apapun dan berakhir memberikan cengiran konyol di depan Ibunya yang mengerutkan kening menemukan putra bungsunya justru terkikik di depannya sedetik setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

"Aku Lapar"

Dan itu satu-satunya keluhan yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghabiskan tiga hari di kampung halamannya dengan baik. JoonGi Hyeongnya merecokinya sepanjang waktu dengan cerita konyol dan mengajaknya menunjungi tempat bermain mereka dulu. Ia sempat protes saat hyung satu-satunya tersebut memperlakukannya bak bocah SD namun mereka berakhir tertawa sambil melempar pasir satu sama lain dan pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" JoonGi menatap lekat adiknya seraya menggusak kepala YoonGi dengan handuk ditangan.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Hyeong" YoonGi hendak merebut handuk di tangan Hyeongnya namun namja yang lebih dewasa memukul tangan pucatnya hingga ia merintih kesakitan.

"Kau diam saja dan biarkan Hyeong mu melakukan tugasnya" ucap JoonGi seraya memaksa YoonGi duduk di depannya.

YoonGi memasang wajah datarnya saat ia hanya bisa melihat layar TV di depannya sementara Hyungnya tengah menggusak rambutnya lembut di belakang sana. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak melakukannya? YoonGi tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya bermanja manja seraya bergelanjutan di lengan Hyungnya. Ia terbawa suasana dengan dirinya yang menjadi sulung dengan 3 orang adik di Dorm hingga jiwa bungsunya mungkin agak terkikis.

"Bagaimana Seoul?" YoonGi mendengar suara JoonGi di sela suara berisik TV yang menayangkan acara music mingguan.

"Menyenangkan" balas YoonGi pendek tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

Hening.

YoonGi menebak-nebak apa yang dipikirkan Hyeongnya saat ini. Meskipun bukan seorang Abang yang banyak bicara, JoonGi tipe Abang yang Overprotective jika menyangkut dirinya. Didikan Ayahnya yang keras entah kenapa malah membuat mereka saling bergantung satu sama lain dan JoonGi adalah satu-satunya sosok dimana YoonGi berani menumpahkan keluhannya. Namun tidak untuk sekarang. ia akan menahannya.

"Pulang nanti, kau harus makan dengan baik. Tidur yang cukup. Jangan memikirkan apapun" ucap JoonGi tanpa berhenti mengeringkan rambut adiknya "kulitmu itu, pucat sekali. Hyeong harap kau menjaga kesehatanmu, Bocah"

YoonGi berbalik dengan mata menyipit tajam pada Hyeongnya "usiaku 19 dan kau memanggilku bocah"

"Kau tetap bocah bagiku" JoonGi memukul pelan kepala YoonGi dan memaksa adiknya menghadap ke depan agar memudahkan pekerjaannya "Bocah galak sepertimu mana becus mengurus diri sendiri. Kutebak Dongsaengmu di Dorm langsung sembunyi saat kau buka mulut."

"Diam Hyeong"

".. NamJoon mungkin paling lelah dengan mulut pedasmu itu. Kau bisa membuat orang sakit jantung dalam sekejap kalau kerjaanmu mengomel terus dan memasang wajah galak seperti ini. Kudengar HeoSeok dan NamJoon tidak berhasil membujukmu untuk menjaga pola makan" JoonGi menyentil kening YoonGi yang mengerut seakan ada beban di kening putih pucat adiknya tersebut. YoonGi menyinngkirkan tangan Hyungnya dengan decakan kesal tentang betapa menyebalkan JoonGi yang menyeret wajah judesnya. Ia sudah seperti ini sejak lahir. Memang apa yang bisa ia lakukan eoh?

"Mereka melapor padamu?" Tanya YoonGi.

"Ani.. aku bertanya pada mereka" JoonGi melanjutkan mengeringkan rambut YoonGi "Hyung tidak membiarkanmu pergi untuk mendengar kabar kau hampir pingsan karena mendekam di ruang latihan selama hampir 24 jam. Hyung melepasmu karena kau mengatakan mimpimu akan terwujud dan kau akan berbahagia dengan itu. Itu kesepakatan kita"

"Hye…."

"Hyung tidak suka kau pulang dengan wajah sepucat ini"

YoonGi menatap lurus layar TV gelap di depannya. Refleksi wajah Abangnya muncul di sana. Menatapnya lurus dengan tangan terkulai di bahunya yang sakit. Ia dapat merasakan JoonGi meremat pelan bahunya. Selama 3 hari ini Hyungnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka hanya bersenang-senang dan bercanda selayaknya kakak adik pada umumnya.

 _Hyeong tahu._

YoonGi menggingit bibirnya saat menyadari Abangnya pasti tahu semuanya. Entah bagaimana Hyungnya tahu semua yang ia lakukan di Seoul demi bertahan dan ia sudah melanggar janjinya untuk baik baik saja di Seoul sana. Ia tidak baik sama sekali.

Karakter mereka hampir serupa.

Mereka bukanlah laki-laki yang banyak bicara tentang perasaan mereka. Sifat sang Ayah yang menurun baik pada keduanya tanpa cela. Maka, ketika JoonGi meraih kembali kepalanya yang basah dan menggusak helai rambut basahnya dengan handuk, YoonGi memilih menunduk dan meredam genangan di netra gelapnya.

Ia tidak suka.

Ia benci jika seseorang membacanya dengan mudah dan mengetahui banyak hal tentang dirinya. Meskipun orang tersebut adalah Abangnya sekalipun. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika dirinya sendiri terlalu suka dengan denyut menyedihkan karena Abangnya tahu penderitaannya? Seakan ada orang yang membantunya menganggkat beban di pundaknya tanpa mengatakan apapun atau sekedar bertanya apakah dirinya butuh bantuan. Abangnya membantunya diam-diam dan menasehatinya lewat selipan kalimat canda seorang Kakak kepada Adiknya. Dan YoonGi sakit akan hal itu.

"Jaga Kesehatanmu atau Hyung serius akan menyeretmu pulang"

Dan YoonGi tahu kata 'pulang' dalam kalimat Kakaknya bukanlah kata 'pulang' yang ia inginkan.

* * *

 **DREAMERS**

* * *

 **Juli 2011**

YoonGi merutuk tanpa henti saat ia merasakan kakinya terantuk ujung kaki meja. Berbagai umpatan layak sensor meluncur dari mulut pedasnya. Mata kecilnya melirik HeoSeok yang tertawa keras dengan bibir shape M membuka lebar. Hampir saja YoonGi melempar kotak tissue di depannya ke arah wajah menyebalkan Dongsaengnya jika tidak mengingat ia sedang terburu-buru saat ini.

"Suga Hyeong! Di mana kau letakkan headphone ku?" NamJoon muncul di ruang tengah dengan menenteng berbagai macam kabel yang terburai di tangannya.

Mata HeoSeok melontot menggertakkan giginya dalam sekejap "YAA! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Headphone ku eoh? KEMBALIKAN!" HeoSeok merebut kabel Headphonenya yang acak-acakan. Menyerahkan peralatannya pada NamJoon sama saja artinya dengan mengantar barang-barangnya pada gerbang kehancuran. Namja periang tersebut melenggang memasuki kamar tidur seraya bersungut-sungut tentang NamJoon yang ceroboh dan pelupa.

"Headphoneku hilang" sungut NamJoon kesal karena ia sudah mengitari ruangan kecil Dorm mereka namun tidak menemukan benda kesayangannya tersebut. Ia bahkan sudah menarik paksa Headphone HeoSeok dari kasur hyungnya tersebut mengira Heosok iseng mengerjainya. Nyatanya itu bukan miliknya.

"Tanya Hyeosang atau JungKook sana" Sungut Yoongi seraya memasukkan beberapa peralatan ke dalam tasnya. Memastikan tidak ada satupun yang tertinggal atau dirinya akan dipecat dari kerja paruh waktunya. Ia melirik jam dinding dan semakin menggerutu saat menemukan ia hampir terlambat untuk mengejar bis nya.

"Kidoh Hyung sudah berangkat tadi pagi. Aku tanya JungKook saja" NamJoon menghilang di balik pintu kamar meninggalkan YoonGi yang tergopoh mengambil dompetnya.

YoonGi hampir saja akan berangkat jika tidak mengingat ia melupakan Handphonenya yang semalam dipinjam oleh HeoSeok.

YoonGi baru saja hendak membuka pintu kamar saat ia mendengar suara teriakan NamJoon dari dalam kamar. Entah apa yang dilakukan adiknya tersebut hingga berteriak sekeras itu. Namun YoonGI tidak ingin terlibat, ia hanya akan mengambil HandPhonenya kemudian berangkat atau dirinya akan menerima omelan hingga telinganya berdenging panas.

"Heseok-ah.. Hand…" mata kecilnya bersitatap dengan NamJoon yang membeku "…Phone" pandangannya turun pada benda retak di tangan NamJoon.

YoonGi menemukan HeoSeok dan JungKook yang membeku di pojok ruangan. Namja termuda di antara mereka bahkan sudah tampak menggigit bibir dengan mata merah mengira YoonGi akan mengamuk sebentar lagi menemukan benda kesayangannya retak di beberapa bagian.

NamJoon mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat. Enggan menatap YoonGi. Ia tahu Hyung tertuanya itu akan mengamuk sebentar lagi. Jenis amukan yang meskipun kau bersujud sekalipun belum tentu mendapatkan maaf dari namja menelan ludah gugup dan menyusun diksi paling baik yang bisa ia berikan pada YoonGi hingga Ia tidak akan berakhir ditinggalkan seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Hye… Hyeong.. ak.."

BRRRAAAKKK!

Dan YoonGi membanting Pintu kamar sekeras yang ia bisa hingga membuat engsel pintunya hampir lepas.

Seharusya NamJoon tau..

Hyeongnya menjadi jauh lebih emosian dan sensitive beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Dan menghancurkan benda milik YoonGi sama artinya dengan menunggu pembalasan yang setimpal.

* * *

YoonGi sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa cepat atau lambat, member baru akan datang dalam Grup. Mana mungkin mereka akan debut hanya dengan lima member, terlebih satu dari mereka masih menyandang status bocah SMP pemalu yang lebih sering menundukkan kepala dibandingkan dengan percaya diri menunjukkan bakatnya saat evalusi tengah berlangsung. Namun ia tetap berakhir merasakan denyut tak nyaman saat kata 'member baru' melintas dikepalanya.

Hari sedang begitu panasnya saat ruang latihan dihebohkan oleh suara dari HeeBeom hyungnya tentang kedatangan dari member baru. Kali ini Bang Shi Hyeok tidak repot mengenalkan member baru tersebut.

Ekspektasi YoonGi tentang member baru tersebut adalah bocah pemalu sama seperti JungKook yang akan menunduk dalam-dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya. Jenis remaja naïf nan labil yang menjadi pemimpi sama seperti dirinya. Namun YoonGi tidak perlu repot repot mengenalkan dirinya. Ia malah memilih untuk tetap duduk di depan kipas angin karena tubuhnya yang berkeringat hingga ia mendengar HeeBeom Hyung yang memanggil namanya meminta ia untuk menyambut member baru tersebut. Biar bagaimanapun. Ia adalah namja tertua dalam Grup. Mana bisa ia membiarkan anak baru tersebut menjadi canggung pada dirinya yang tsundere.

"Annyeong Haseo. Kim TaeHyung imnida. Saya berumur 17 Tahun dan berasal dari Daegu. Mohon Bantuannya" suara bocah itu begitu melengking dan membuat YoonGi mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar suara kelewat ceria tersebut.

 _Daegu? Sama sepertiku._

YoonGi tak melepaskan pandangannya dari bocah bernama TaeHyung tersebut. Ia menganlisis TaeHyung dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Jenis Visual yang akan menarik perhatian siapapun. Jaket BomBer merahnya yang tengah Trend membuat YoonGi hampir berdecak. Mungkin bocah ini berasal dari keluarga berada, atau ia tipe bocah manja yang suka ikut gaya-gayaan demi kepuasaan pribadi. Namun YoonGi tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal tersebut. Satu-satunya hal yang ia pedulikan adalah apakah bocah ini bisa bekerja keras dalam Grup atau akan memilih pergi seperti kawan-kawannya sebelumnya.

"Kupikir aktor itu yang akan datang Hyeong" ucap YoonGI menatap HeeBom di kursi ruang latihan. Ia ingat beberapa bulan lalu PD-nim mengatakan Trainee actor akan datang bergabung dengan mereka dan akan menjadi member tertua dalam Grup. Namun TaeHyung tidak tampak lebih tua disbanding dirinya. Jadi dia Trainee baru?

Seingatnya Bang Shi Hyeok mengatakan Trainee tersebut masuk hanya gara-gara Trainee tersebut tampan. Grup mereka tidak memiliki Visual sama sekali, sedangkan dalam Konsep sebuah Grup Idol, seorang Visual bisa menjadi nilai jual Grup. Kenyataan yang membuat YoonGi sempat meringis ngeri namun ia tidak memiliki pilihan sedikitpun.

Namja tambun tersebut sedang mengipas ngipas wajahnya yang berkeringat. Seandainya saja ruangan ini ber AC, minimal mereka tidak akan kepanasan seperti ini.

"Nugu? SeokJin?" Tanya HeeBeom meletakkan seluruh atensinya pada YoonGi.

YoonGi tidak menjawab. Ia tidak tertlalu tertarik sebenarnya. Ia sudah cukup nekat untuk berada di posisinya saat ini. Memilih untuk mengiyakan CEO mereka saja merupakan sebuah kenekatan dalam hidupnya. Ia hanya ingin membuat music. Menuangkan kisah hidupnya lalu berbagi dengan dunia. Namun agensi meminta mereka untuk Menari. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan eoh? Satu-satunya yang bisa menari dengan baik diantara mereka adalah HeoSeok sementara ia dan NamJoon adalah dua namja yang bermusuhan dengan segala jenis tarian. Namun demi mimpinya, mereka memilih untuk berdamai. Ya.. berdamai dengan hal yang tidak suka ia lakukan. Bukankah setiap mimpi selalu memiliki pengorbanan di dalamnya?

Maka YoonGi memutuskan siapapun yang masuk dalam Grup pasti melakukan pengorbanan yang sama dengannya. Trainnee yang ingin menjadi actor justru harus banting setir menjadi Idol karena agensi menginginkannya. JungKook yang seharusnya cukup bernyanyi di atas panggung tanpa beregerak kini juga harus menari dan menghabiskan hari di dalam ruang latihan di saat anak sebaya nya mungkin tengah sibuk di dalam ruang Game Konsole. Dan bocah ini… si senyum Kotak dari Daegu.

 _Dia bahkan lebih naif dari JungKook._

"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Kalian berkenalan saja. Jelaskan beberapa hal pada Taehyung dan bertemanlah dengan baik Eoh" Ucap HeeBom seraya berjalan meninggalkan ruang latihan sempit nan panas tanpa AC tersebut.

HeoSeok melepas topinya dan menggerai rambutnya yang lepek. Ia menelonjorkan kakinya dan mengipasi wajahnya dengan topi di tangan. Hyosang yang sedari tadi sibuk mengipasi badannya mulai mendekat dan menyapa TaeHyung. Mereka berkenalan singkat dan berbasa basi selayaknya orang yang baru bertemu. Walau bagaimanapun, mereka akan menjadi teman satu Grup bukan?

"Mungkin PD-nim serius akan memasukkan 3 orang lagi dalam Grup" HeoSok meraih tumit kakinya di ujung sepatu dan meringis merasakan betapa pegal badannya.

"3 Orang? Apakah aku orang terakhir?" TaeHyung buka suara seraya ikut duduk di samping Hyeosang. Mata besarnya berkilat ceria penuh dengan binar penasaran di netra jernihnya.

Sekejap YoonGi yakin bocah Daegu tersebut akan sangat cepat beradaptasi dengan mereka. Jenis namja menyenangkan dan mudah dekat dengan siapapun melihat TaeHyung tidak memiliki rasa malu sedikitpun untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan orang baru.

"Ani.. akan ada dua orang lagi yang datang. Ah.. dan Trainee yang tadi disebutkan oleh HeeBom hyung seharusnya datang lebih dulu dari pada kau, tapi sepertinya ada yang harus ia urus terlebih dahulu" Jelas Heosok panjang lebar.

TaeHyung mengernyitkan dahinya begitu dalam "Ia di Trainee sebagai aktor tapi harus debut sebagai Idol? Wooa"

"Di sini ada orang yang membeci Dance tapi harus NgeDance selama bertahun-tahun. Dan ada yang bahkan tidak berani bernanyi di depan banyak orang tapi harus beranyanyi dan menari sebagai idol" NamJoon ikut duduk di samping HeoSeok dan mengibaskan kerah kemejanya gerah. Ia melirik JungKook yang hanya memandang mereka dengan mata bulatnya. Si bungsu yang masih sangat pendiam dan pemalu hingga selalu seperti bayangan Hyungdeulnya.

Entah apa yang lucu hingga TaeHyung bertepuk tangan dan berucap woah berulang kali dengan mulut membuka lebar lucu. YoonGi sempat beripikir bocah ini belum merasakan pahitnya kehidupan.

"Daerah asalmu?" Tanya NamJoon pendek

"Aku berasal dari GeoChang. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Hyeong?"

NamJoon hanya mengangguk pendek dan ia menatap JungKook yang tengah duduk jauh dari mereka "JungKookie yang paling muda di sini. Dia akan menjadi maknae"

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah pemalu yang dipanggil JungKookie tersebut dengan penuh afeksi. Sejenak mata besarnya hanya menatap lekat bocah berambut panjang tersebut dan bergumam entah apa.

"ah Keundae… bagaimana caramu di audisi?" Tanya Hyeosang penasaran. Ia mendekat kearah TaeHyung dan menatap remaja tersebut lekat-lekat. Tampan sekali. Ia sempat beripikir anak ini mungkin saja blasteran jika tidak mendengar logat Daegunya yang kental.

"Aku merasa akan diculik" Ucap Taehyung seraya memasang ekpresi horror saat mengingat betapa nista dirinya saat _dicasting_ di pinggir jalan ketika pulang sekolah. "Staff menghentinkanku di pinggir jalan lalu berkata 'Bergabunglah dengan agensi kami'" Taehyung bercerita antusias seraya memperagakan adegan tersebut dengan sempurna. Ia bahkan bisa menghadirkan ekspresi Staff yang membuntutinya sepanjang jalan.

"Lalu?" Tanya Namjoon penasaran.

Taehyung diam sejenak. Ia menghela nafas berat seakan tela melakukan kesalahan besar dalam hidupnya "Aku kabur karena mengira akan dimasukkan ke dalam karung. Staff itu membututiku sampai rumah dan minta izin pada Abeoji. Padahal aku hanya ingin jadi petani saja dan menemani Halmoni di sawah"

YoonGi tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar tutur polos TaeHyung yang begitu apa adanya. Ia menjadi ragu anak ini akan bisa membaur dengan _Style music_ mereka. Bukan meragukan keputusan CEO nya, hanya saja YoonGi mulai khawatir PD-nim nya mulai sembarangan memilih member karena putus asa untuk mendebutkan mereka. Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika harus menambah lagi bocah 'mentah' seperti Taehyung ke dalam Grup eoh?

Sudah cukup dirinya dan NamJoon tersendat-sendat berlatih meliukkan badan mengikuti HeoSeok. Ia tidak ingin lagi ada yang menghambat debut mereka kali ini. Setidaknya ia berharap Taehyung adalah seorang pekerja keras di balik wajah dan sikap kekanakannya itu. YoonGI bersumpah dirinya tengah berada dalam jurang keputus asaan saat ini.

.

.

.

Mereka berlima tengah berlatih saat YoonGi melihat NamJoon memasuki ruang latihan dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Ia tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui bahwa Member aktor yang selalu disebut sebut sebagai calon visual Grup tersebut sedang berada satu gedung dengan mereka. YoonGi tau namja bernama Kim SeokJin tersebut memang tampan. Ia pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengan Trainee tersebut meskipun belum pernah bertegur sapa sekalipun. Namun siapa yang menangka mereka malah dipertemukan pada satu titik benang takdir yang sama. Menjadi Idol. Padahal awalnya SeokJin ingin menjadi Aktor, sedangkan dirinya ingin menjadi Produser yang bekerja di belakang layar.

YoonGi melirik TaeHyung yang tengah bercanda dengan JungKook. Melihat dua bocah tersebut yang tengah terkikik geli membuat jiwa jahilnya mencuat ke permukaan. Ia berdeham sejenak kemudian memanggil TaehYung yang kontan menoleh padanya.

"Member tertua kita akan datang. Kau harus menunjukkan beberapa bakatmu padanya" Ucapnya mencoba menahan tawanya sendiri. Ia sangat tidak ahli berakting. Sungguh.

"Ahh.. Jinjjayo? Aku harus apa Hyeong?" Tanya TaeHyung hampir mencicit. Seminggu bersama Membernya membuat TaeHyung mulai belajar mengenal karakter mereka satu persatu. Dan berurusan dengan YoonGi yang Moody adalah hal yang harus ia hindari atau dirinya akan berakir seperti NamJoon yang terkunci di kamar mandi dalam rangka pembalasan dendam HP retak yang ia tidak pahami akar masalahnya dimana. Tau –tau NamJoon sudah hampir mengangis dalam kamar mandi mengira ia akan tekunci selamanya. Berlebihan? Tidak juga.

YoonGi berpikir sejenak kemudian memikirkan betapa hebohnya sikap TaeHyung di Dorm. Ia bersumpah TaeHyung adalah bocah paling berisik yang pernah ia kenal. Taehyung bisa tiba-tiba berlari seraya berteriak-teriak di Dorm hanya gara-gara melihat Tokek bersama HeoSok. Dua namja berisik jika disatukan maka hasilnya adalah denyutan di kepala YoonGi yang belakangan ini semakin mudah terkena migren.

"Terserahmu" balas YoonGi kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung dengan dalih dirinya dipanggil PD-nim.

Ia penasaran apa yang dilakukan Taehyung di depan Jin saat namja tampan tersebut datang.

Sorenya ia baru tahu kalau TaeHyung menari aneh di depan member tertua mereka hingga membuat SeokJin hampir saja melempar tasnya pada TaeHyung karena membuat keningnya berlipat-lipat heran dengan sikap bocah tersebut. Mereka berakhir tertawa keras dengan TaeHyung yang mempoutkan bibir sebal di tengah ruangan merasa dikerjai oleh YoonGi.

Tinggal satu Member.

Mereka hanya harus menunggu member terakhir tersebut datang dan Janji PD-nim untuk mendebutkan mereka akan terlaksana.

.

.

 **TuberCulosis**

* * *

Holaa… _Next Chap is Coming._

Thanks for all the Readers.. tenang saja,, I will Continue this FF no mater what. Tapi saya tidak berani janji untuk rajin update.

And Thank You So Much buat **Twenty Four Seven** yang udah Belain Review. Yang jadi Silent Reader bejibun but its Oke.. And Yup. Ini Pure FriendShip. No Yaoi. Terlalu banyak FF YAOI dan hingga kini saya belum nemu FF yang mau mengisahkan FriendShip. Kalau ada yang tau boleh lah rekomen ke saya yang kehausan FF Friendship ini. BTW jangan dibawa terlalu serius apalagi sampai Baper. Namanya saja Semi Canon. Sebagian memang nyata sebagian lagi adalah hayalan saya. JungKook belum banyak ngomong. Iyalah.. dia masih cengeng itu jaman jaman baru gabung. So.. Next Chap?


End file.
